Countless
by Drarry Radton
Summary: Something happened between Sasuke & Naruto a long time ago, and now Naruto hates Sasuke. What can Sasuke do to get Naruto back?


**Warning: Shonen-ai.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.**

**Summary: Something happened between Sasuke & Naruto a long time ago, and now Naruto hates Sasuke. What can Sasuke do to get Naruto back?**

* * *

_**Countless :** The Reason_

"That bastard! He's so fucking full of himself! Just because everyone in school swoons over him, he expects me to be kissing his feet! More like kissing your arse, you moron!" Naruto finished off his rant to the boundless sky.

_I'm not a perfect person._

"UGH!! I hate that bloody bastard! Bloody left me all alone to do that bloody project just because some bloody girls came and bloody asked him to go some bloody place and leave the bloody project to me! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!"

_There're many things I wish I didn't do._

* * *

Naruto dragged his feet through his high school, trying to stand steady through all the pushing he was getting from the surrounding people. They weren't rushing anywhere or anything, just that they wanted to make school life hell for the one Uzumaki Naruto. 

The blonde heaved a sigh of relief when he reached his locker. At least he got through the first part of the hall without much damage. He combed a hand through his hair as his other hand did the combination for his lock.

The locker door popped open easier than usual today. But not because it was Naruto's lucky day, but because of the water that was rushing out and spilling all over the floor right now.

Naruto stared at the mess as he heard the people near him scurry away, not wanting to get their shoes wet. He looked down at his shoes. Didn't even get a chance to move away.

He let his shoulders sag, tired from the previous night's work and study, and now the prank. He stayed that way for a while before he straightened his back and got the books he needed for the first few periods.

He slammed his locker door especially loud, startling a few around him before he trudged to his first class.

When Naruto stepped in, the girls already at their tables stopped their chattering to shoot him disgusted looks.

"Yew, if you didn't know, Uzumaki, normal people usually dry themselves before stepping out of the shower?" a girl's voice rang out.

Before Naruto could say anything, another voice added, "Yeah, but he's not normal!"

Then everybody present started cracking up.

"Shut up."

The laughter stopped abruptly and all eyes turned to the boy at the back.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto stared at the boy clad in black sitting there and looking as if the world owed him a living.

Everything was silent for a while before a girl's shrill voice cut the silence like a knife. "Why are you defending him, Sasuke-kun? He isn't worth even your pity!"

The blonde boy rolled his eyes and went to his seat which was, unfortunately for him, right next to the Uchiha by the window.

He dumped his soaked books on his tabletop and sat down ungracefully.

He tried to wring some of the water out of his jeans when a soft clearing of a throat interrupted him.

He glanced to his right to find the Uchiha staring at him and trying not to make it too obvious.

"You okay?"

For quite some time, the blonde boy just sat staring at his companion stare at him. And then Naruto ignored the other boy and turned back to wringing his jeans.

A sharp intake of breath let Naruto know that Sasuke was stung by that action.

Naruto almost let his brain pull him back to relive the memories, but he fought against it. And luckily too. Because the bell rang just then and their first period teacher, Iruka-sensei, stepped in.

Iruka had a sweet smile plastered on his face. Naruto groaned and a few people turned to look at him weirdly. Hey, if you lived with Iruka, you would know what every expression of his meant. And this particular meant... group project.

"People," Iruka started as he held up a piece of paper and his smile grew wider. "Project."

* * *

Naruto slouched through the halls of Konoha High once again. So they got a project. And a paired one at that. And fortunately for Naruto, his partner wasn't anyone he hated. 

He got Hinata.

And her boyfriend, Kiba, wasn't very pleased. Because Naruto had heard from somewhere that she used to like him. But now they're just good friends.

"Naruto!"

The blonde outcast turned to see his black-haired teammate walk towards him with her boyfriend in tow.

"Oh, hey, Hinata. Hey, Kiba," Naruto greeted.

Kiba nodded as Hinata smiled. "Naruto, about the project? I was thinking maybe you could come over to my house tomorrow, since it's Friday and the last day of school," Hinata suggested.

"Tomorrow?" Naruto thought about it for a while before nodding. "Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Hinata said and waved before hooking her arm through Kiba's and going off in the opposite direction.

Naruto continued looking at the couple's retreating back, vaguely registering that Hinata was trying to calm Kiba down, most probably about Naruto's invitation to her house.

He blinked as he felt the back of his eyelids sting. Okay, he was in no mood to remember that now. Naruto turned. Not that he ever was.

When he reached his locker, he once again did his combination and his locker popped open. It was still slightly wet from this morning, but Naruto dumped his books in all the same.

He shut his locker quietly this time, tired from a whole day of school and turned to leave the building. And almost bumped into the one Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke jerked his head back slightly as he stared at Naruto. But Naruto just simply ignored Sasuke and stepped past him.

Naruto began his slow, torturing walk home. Somehow, everyday after school, his whole body always ached like shit.

He stretched his arms out in front of him and bent his neck sideways in an attempt to loosen the tight muscles.

He turned into the alley he always turned into to get home. He sighed from the aftermath of the stretching. He felt much more relaxed now.

Then he stopped.

Someone was following him. He whipped around and saw a flash of black dart behind the wall.

He narrowed his eyes. He turned slowly and began walking again. Just as he reached the end of the alley, though, he whipped around again and found...

"Uchiha?"


End file.
